Eternal Friend
by Saki 137
Summary: "ah, ya aku pernah mendengarnya. Miris, mereka semua yang ada disana mati."/"jika ada suara memanggilmu untuk kesana. Jangan ! jangan ikuti, jika kau tidak mau terjebak oleh permainan mereka."/"sebaiknya kau segera keluar dari klub, kalau kau tidak mau mati."/ EXO Fic. Luhan, Sehun. DLDR!


Disclaimer : diri mereka sendiri dan tuhan

Author : Saki 137

Chast : Luhan, Sehun, Kyungsoo and all member EXO

Warning! Yaoi, typo bertebaran, judul kaga nyambung-_-

DON'LIKE DON'T READ!

_._

_._

_._

"_hey, kau pernah dengar cerita tentang ruangan salah satu club disekolah ini ?"_

"_ah, ya aku pernah mendengarnya. Miris, mereka semua yang ada disana mati."_

"_ya, dan katanya ruangan itu ditutup dan tidak pernah dibuka lagi sejak kecelakaan gas 6 tahun yang lalu."_

"_jika ada suara memanggilmu untuk kesana. Jangan ! jangan ikuti, jika kau tidak mau terjebak oleh permainan mereka."_

_0'-'0_

Kenapa penyakitku harus kambuh saat minggu pertamaku masuk kesekolah yang baru ? selain aku tertinggal pelajaran aku juga akan tidak mempunyai teman baru. Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi kondisiku memang lemah. Dokter bilang aku memiliki penyakit gagal ginjal. Aku harus segera operasi tapi aku menolak, lebih baik menjalani apa yang sudah ada bukan ? Lagi pula untuk apa hidup ? toh, aku tak memiliki banyak orang yang berharga. Eomma dan appa sudah meninggalkanku sejak kecil sehingga aku diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga dari china bermarga Xiao, itupun mereka selalu sibuk dengan kerjaan bisnis mereka. Walaupun begitu setidaknya saat mereka mempunyai waktu, mereka akan mengajakku ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa. Oh, dan setidaknya aku masih memiliki xiumin hyung, ya dia kakakku dari keluarga Xiao. Dia sangat peduli padaku makanya aku sangat menyayanginya.

End POV

Namja berambut honey terlihat selalu menghela napas, mungkin ia merasa sendirian karna yang lain sudah mendapatkan teman baru. Sudahlah, lagipula siapa yang harus disalahkan ? namja itu juga tidak tau akan sakit di minggu pertamanya masuk ke sekolah menengah keatas.

"huft, benarkan apa yang aku pikirkan." Guman namja berambut honey itu entah kepada siapa.

"hey luhan, kenapa kau berbicara sendiri ?" namja yang dipanggil luhan tersebut tersentak kaget saat ada seseorang berbicara kepadanya. Luhan menengok kearah sampingnya tepat suara tadi berasal. Luhan melihat sosok tersebut, namja yang menurutnya sangat imut dengan mata bulatnya dan pipi tembamnya.

"eoh, aku tidak apa apa." Jawab luhan dengan tersenyum gugup. Ya, ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang teman dari sekolah barunya yang mengajaknya berbicara, jadi wajar bukan ?

"uhm, kau siapa ?" lanjut luhan.

"aku kyungsoo. Aku memerhatikanmu sejak tadi, kau terlihat selalu diam dan… uhm maaf, seperti tidak punya teman. Jadi aku ingin menyapamu. Maaf kalau kau tidak suka." ucap namja bernama kyungsoo tersebut, ia menundukan kepalanya seolah takut kalau luhan adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka diganggu. Mata luhan langsung berbinar kala ada seseorang yang memerhatikannya.

"eh, tidak apa apa. Justru aku senang. Terimakasih kyungsoo." Luhan menatap kyungsoo dengan senyum tulusnya. Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan membalas senyuman luhan.

"uhm luhan, maukah kau bergabung ke klub ku ? klub kami sedang kekurangan anggota. Kami adalah klub pemecah misteri. Eh, aku tidak memaksamu untuk bergabung kok." ajak kyungsoo. Luhan tampak berpikir sebentar. Menurutnya tak ada salahnyakan untuk bergabung, lagi pula hanya kyungsoo yang ia kenal.

"iya, aku akan bergabung."

0'-'0

Ya, sekolah ini bernama xoxo high school. XHS terdiri dari 3 gedung yang memiliki fungsi yang berbeda. Gedung pertama terdiri dari 3 lantai untuk kelas, gedung kedua terdiri dari 2 lantai untuk ruang osis, guru, dan kepala sekolah, gedung ketiga terdiri dari 3 lantai untuk ruang Klub sekolah. Pelajaran terakhir telah usai. Luhan tampak sedang memasukan bukunya kedalam tas. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung ketiga sekolahannya, karena kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk pergi kesana. _"Kalau begitu, sepulang sekolah nanti aku menunggumu diruang klub misteri di lantai tiga gedung tiga." _Begitulah yang kyungsoo katakan pada luhan sebelum pergi meninggalkan luhan dikelas dengan alasan ia ada urusan dengan kim seonsaenim.

Suasana di gedung tiga sangat ramai. Banyak yang berlalu lalang untuk sekedar datang dan menyiapkan kegiatan klub mereka masing masing. Tak terkecuali luhan, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai tiga. Saat sampai dilantai tiga luhan menyerit bingung. Dilantai satu dan dua sangat ramai tapi kenapa dilantai tiga sangat sepi. Luhan merasa takut sekarang, aura dilantai tiga sangat mencekam. Luhan mencoba berpikir positive dengan menduga bahwa mungkin anggota klub dilantai tuga sudah memulai kegiatan mereka diruangannya masing masing. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya lagi sampai di ruangan paling pojok. Luhan membaca tulisan yang tertera didepan sebuah pintu 'Klub Misteri' luhan tersenyum membacanya. Ia membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalamnya. Sepi, itulah kesan pertama yang ada didalam pikiran luhan.

"Kyungsoo, kau ada disini ?" Panggil luhan, berharap ada seseorang yang menjawab panggilannya. Saat tak mendapat jawaban panggilannya luhan meletakan tasnya disalah satu kursi yang sepertinya sudah disediakan untuk berdiskusi tentang klub. Setelah menaruh tasnya luhan berkeliling keseluruh ruangan untuk mencari kyungsoo namun nihil, luhan tak menemukan keberadaan kyungsoo dimanapun. Akhirnya luhan memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju balkon yang ada diruangan klub itu, sekedar untuk merasakan suasana diluar sekolah dari lantai tiga ini. tapi Sebelum sampai diluar pintu balkon suara mengintrupsinya.

"Siapa kau ?"

luhan tersentak kaget kala ada suara yang mengintrupsinya menuju balkon ruang klub dari arah belakangnya. Luhan berbalik kebelakang dan melihat seorang namja dengan wajah datar menatap kearahnya. Luhan mundur selangkah, jujur ia sedang ketakutan sekarang. _"Bagaimana bisa ? bukankah tadi tidak ada siapa siapa disini ? dari mana dia masuk" _ucap luhan dalam hati. Luhan menarik napas dalam dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan menjawab

"a-aku luhan. Kyungsoo mengajakku bergabung di klub ini." Jawab luhan.

"kami tidak butuh anggota baru." Ucap namja berwajah datar itu.

"tapi kyungsoo bilang-"

"aku bilang, kami tidak butuh. Kau bisa pergi sekarang." Sebelum luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya namja berwajah datar itu memotong kalimat luhan. Namja itu mentap tajam dan dingin kearah luhan sehingga membuat luhan merasa tidak enak dan berjalan untuk mengambil tasnya dan melangkah keluar ruang klub.

"maaf." Ucap luhan sebelum menutup kembali pintu ruangan klub sambil memandangi punggung namja itu.

Luhan berjalan lagi menuju tangga untuk turun dari lantai tiga sambil terbengong memikirkan dari mana dan siapa namja yang ditemuinya tadi. Luhan merasa sangat aneh padahal sewaktu luhan berkeliling keseluruh ruangan yang ada di dilam ruangan klub ia tidak menemukan satupun seseorang didalamnya. Apakah namja tadi baru saja memasuki ruangan klub ? tapi luhan rasa tidak mendengar suarapun langkah selain miliknya dan juga tak mendengar suara pintu yang seharusnya berbunyi jika dibuka atau ditutup. Luhan masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya

"Luhan, kau mau kemana ? klub kita ada di ujung sana " Tanya seseorang yang menepuk pundak luhan yang tak lain adalah kyungsoo. Luhan berbalik dan menatap kyungsoo. Oh, dan ternyata kyungsoo tidak sendiri terlihat 5 orang lagi bersamanya.

"kyungsoo, kurasa ada anggota klubmu yang tidak menerimaku." Ucap luhan seraya menundukuan wajahnya.

"eoh ? siapa ?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"aku tidak tau. Aku tak mengenalnya." Jawab luhan masih dengan tertunduk. Kyungsoo maju satu langkah dan meraih kedua tangan luhan.

_Senntt_

"_di-dingin." Ucap luhan dalam hati._

"aku mohon luhan! Bergabunglah, aku ketuanya jadi aku yang berhak mengambil keputusan." Ucap kyungsoo. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya menatap kyungsoo yang memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon. Luhan merasa tidak enak kepada kyungsoo jika menolak. Luhan menghela napas dan mengangguk kepada kyungsoo. Mencoba dulu tak apakan ? lagi pula bagi luhan mungkin kyungsoo memang memiliki maksud baik supaya luhan tidak merasa terasingkan lagi. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang melihat anggukan luhan.

"ohya luhan kenalkan mereka juga anggota klub kita." Ucap kyungsoo seraya berpindah tempat ke sebelah luhan berdiri dan menunjukan ke lima orang yang sedari tadi hanya memandang kyungsoo dan luhan dari belakang kyungsoo. Kelima namja tersebut tersenyum kearah luhan dan maju beberapa langkah mendekati luhan. Luhan membalas senyuman mereka.

"annyeong luhan, aku baekhyun. Semoga kita bisa akrab." Baekhyun tersenyum manis kearah luhan sambil menjabat tangan luhan dengan semangat. "_tangannya juga dingin." Ucap luhan dalam hati._

"namja disebelahku ini namanya chanyeol. Jangan coba coba kau merebutnya dariku jika kau tak ingin mati ditanganku." Lanjut baekhyun masih dengan senyum manisnya tapi genggaman tangannya menguat ditangan luhan. Luhan menatap horror kearah baekhyun. Apa maksudnya tadi ? mengancam membunuhnya jika merebut namja tinggi bernama chanyeol itu dari baekhyun ? kau bercanda ? kini yang ada di otak luhan adalah apa baekhyun seorang psikopat, sehingga mengancam untuk membunuhnya.

Baekhyun melepaskan jabatan –cengkraman- tangannya dari luhan masih dengan senyum manis yang terukur diwajah imutnya seolah senyuman itu tak akan bisa pudar. Namja tinggi bernama chanyeol itu hanya bisa tersenyum aneh mendengar penuturan baekhyun. Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya kearah namja yang berdiri di sebelah chanyeol, namja yang menurutnya memiliki kulit yang sedikit gelap.

"aku kim jongin, kau bisa memanggilku kai." Ucap namja berkulit tan itu. Luhan tersenyum ramah kearah kai dan dibalas senyuman juga oleh kai.

"aku tao, dan ini kris. Senang berkenalan denganmu luhan." Ucap namja yang memiliki mata seperti panda. Pada awalnya luhan kira tao adalah orang yang dingin dan sangar, tapi ia salah tao terlihat sangat imut saat tersenyum. Sedangkan namja disebelah tao yang bernama kris hanya memasang senyum tipisnya.

"nah, sudahkan ? kajja kita keruang klub kita." Ucap kyungsoo seraya berjalan kearah ruangan klub mereka yang langsung diikuti oleh baekhyun, tao, kris, kai dan chanyeol dan Luhan mengikuti mereka di belakang.

Ceklek (-_- backsound gagal, anggap aja suara pintu dibuka ye :p )

Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruangan klub dan masuk kedalam masih diikuti yang lainnya. Luhan dapat melihat namja yang menyuruhnya pergi tadi sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di ruangan itu. Namja itu menatap kearah luhan tajam sehingga membuat luhan menundukan kepalanya karena takut.

"sehun, kenalkan dia luhan anggota baru kita." Ucap kyungsoo memperkenalkan luhan kepada namja yang mengusir luhan tadi.

"aku tidak menerimanya sebagai anggota klub ini." Ucap namja bernama sehun itu masih tetap menatap tajam kearah luhan. Luhan yang mendengar itu makin menundukan kepalanya.

"aku yang memegang keputusan, yang lainpun menyetujuinya. Tak ada alasan kau menolaknya Oh Sehun." Ucap kyungsoo dengan nada yang dingin dan tatapan menusuk kearah sehun, membuat luhan melihat kearah kyungsoo. Luhan juga menatap takut takut kearah sehun, sedangkan sehun memasang wajah datar bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"itu dulu kyungsoo. Ini sudah berbeda." Ucap sehun sebelum menutup pintu tersebut. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar penuturan sehun, luhanpun hanya menatap bingung kearah sehun pergi.

"sudah luhan, tak usah mendengar perkataannya. Lama kelamaan pasti dia bisa menerimamu." Ucap tao sambil tersenyum menghibur luhan. Luhan menengok kearah tao dan mengangguk mengiyakan sambil membalas senyuman tao.

"kajja kita mulai." Ucap baekhyun dengan semangat.

0'-'0

Kegiatan klub misteri sudah berakhir kini mereka semua sedang mengobrol satu sama lain untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan luhan sebagai anggota baru. Sepertinya luhan juga mudah akrab dengan semuanya.

"oh ya, kalian dari kelas mana ?" Tanya luhan dengan semangat. Keenam namja yang ditanya saling berpandangan.

"itu dirahasiakan luhan." Jawab kris. Kelima namja yang lainnya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan kris.

"ya. Itu dirahasiakan untuk menyesuainkan tema klub kita. Identitas diri dijadikan rahasia. Jika ingin mengetahuinya kau harus menyelidikinya sendiri." Jelas kai. Luhan yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk-angguk. Luhan melihat jam ditangannya dan kaget setelah mengetahui sekarang sudah jam 6 sore, ia takut kalau xiumin hyung akan mencarinya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih tasnya yang berada dimeja. Semuanya menatap luhan saat itu.

"mian, aku harus pulang sekarang. Tak apakan ?" Tanya luhan kepada anggota klub yang lain. Mereka mengangguk.

"tak apa. Pulanglah luhan." Jawab tao. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan berbalik kearah yang lainnya dan tersenyum sebelum menutup pintunya.

"jangan lupa untuk selalu kembali lagi kesini luhan." Ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dengan yang lainnya kearah luhan. Luhan menutup pintu klub dan berjalan menjauh tanpa menyadari bahwa setelah ia menutup pintunya senyum yang terukir sangat manis di bibir kyungsoo, kris, baekhyun, chanyeol, tao, dan kai berganti dengan senyum seringai dengan tubuh yang sedikit memudar.

saat luhan masih berjalan di lorong lantai tiga ia berpapasan dengan namja berwajah datar yang diketahui bernama sehun itu. Luhan menundukan kepalanya masih merasa sedikit takut dan tidak enak terhadap sehun. Sedangkan sehun berjalan sambil menatap luhan tajam. Saat setelah sehun melewatinya, luhan tersentak kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan sehun saat sedang berpapasan disebelahnya tadi. Luhan berhenti berjalan dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang menatap punggung sehun yang membelakanginya. Kau ingin tau apa yang sehun katakan kepada luhan ? baiklah akan ku beritau, ia bilang…

"_sebaiknya kau segera keluar dari klub, kalau kau tidak mau mati." _

**~TBC OR DELETE ?~**

Yahoooooooo, ini ff pertama saki di acc ini dan ff EXO pertama yang saki buat.

Gimana ? aneh ya ? ya saki tau kok hahahaha :p

FF ini terinspirasi waktu saki lagi baca ulang komik yang udah lama saki beli. Komik karya Nanase Rei 'Drawn by eternal' ada yang udah bacakah ? itu komik oneshoot kesukaan saki lhoh * reader :gak ada yang nanya -_- :p

Ceritanya emang terinsipari dari cerita itu, tapi tenang ceritanya akan dibuat gak sama kok ;)

Sorry for typo ye, saki ga baca ulang soalnya saki juga ngebut bikinnya haha

Oh ya dan juga maaf ini pendek, akan diusahakan next akan lebih panjang.

Saki berencana bikin ff ini kemungkinan Cuma twoshoot, jadi chapter depan yang terakhir ya.

Ada yang kurang jelas ? bisa ditanyakan di kotak review ya, next chapter akan saki jawab ;)

Jangan lupa RCLnya permisah. Gaada review ga lanjut ! hohohohoho *menghilang*


End file.
